All the times we fucked
by dragon of colors
Summary: Highschool AU, all the times The Batter and Zacharie fucked for no good reason. OFF(game) mostly smutt. The BatterxZacharie(Battarie)
1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened it was in the locker rooms of the school. School had long since ended. The Batter had just been finishing baseball practice with the rest of the OFF highschool players. As the rest headed off in different directions, he alone was left to go down to the locker rooms to shower since he preffered to get it done right away. And since everyone else had already headed out meant it was usually deserted. So the privacy was a plus.

But today was different. He knew from the moment he walked in from the loud, slightly off-key singing coming from showers and the fog pouring from the doorway. Glancing down the rows of lockers and benches, placed to the left of the tiled entryway into the showers. Spotting a pile of clothes. A pair of black pants, and something that looked like a rather lumpy sweater. A haggard, old knapsack sitting on the floor near that with two a familiar white mask's tied to it. One looked slightly like a demented form of the Cheshire cat grin, the other a drunkards idea of an impersonation of a frog.

Batter easily knew who it was now. The mask's. Only one kid in OFF highschool owned the weird little mask's. Zacharie.  
He walked over to the nearest empty spot, dropping his satchel down on the bench, and tugged his sweaty gear over his head. Tossing it carelessly down o the bench. Not caring to fold it since he had a change of clothes in his bag. He stripped of the rest of his clothing, leaving his black ball cap for last. Finally pulling it off and setting it gently down on top of the pile of clothes. He then turned, towel in hand, into the archway that lead to the showers. And closer to the owner of the voice and the name of Zacharie.

He stepped in to find the smaller boy in the nearest shower to the exit. Body thin and lean, and ever so pale. Much like the Batter's own sun sapped skin, but much more so. Making his raven locks a more stark contrast. Said raven locks were wet and plastered to his head, falling down his slim neck in shining ringlets. Batter stopped his eyes from roaming over the expanse of rarely exposed skin. He kept his eyes on his head or at least near his head. His shoulders had slight sharpness to them, showing shape of the bone that rested there. He spotted a couple of scars lower, near his shoulder blades. But his thoughts were cut off before his eyes could roam farther.

"Take a picture it will last longer."  
Batter hadn't realized he had been staring, and he absolutely refused to admit it. He didn't want to act as if he'd been caught so he let his eyes slowly trail up to meet Zacharie's eyes.

He didn't really know what he had expected, since he had never seen the other boys face before. Always hidden by one of the two of his mask's. Maybe scars or his entire face to be mauled and reason for the ridiculous mask's. But there wasn't. Nothing was wrong, his face was smooth and pale just like the rest of his body. Thin lips pulled into a teasing smile. The only odd thing was his eyes. Silver. He had silver eyes. Well that was a new one for the Batter. They were beautiful of course. But in honesty everyone's eyes could be described as beautiful. But Zacharia's eyes were haunting, and empty as they were practically spilling with emotions. Batter was rather unsure where his thoughts were taking him and decided it best to not let the train of thought continue it's course.

"What are you doing here alone, it's dangerous." The Batter stated simply, crossing the room to a shower head. Standing off to the side as to not be hit by the either icy cold, or scalding water when it began to spray out. Twisting the knobs to adjust the temperature and then turning back to face Zach who was making unimpressed noises at his warning.

"You should be more careful," The Batter continued ignoring the other boys scoffs " the soccer coach is a pervert. If you're not careful he could just come down here and have his way with you." Zacharie burst out laughing. Trying his best to subside his giggling as The Batter stepped into the spray of the water opposite of the other teen so they could continue their conversation.

"Have his way with me huh?" He said, able to momentarily stifle his laughter, but unable to stop the impish grin from spreading across his face. " You mean fuck me? Is that what he would do?" He teased turning so his behind was facing the baseball playing teen. " He would want a piece of this?" His pushed his rump slightly backwards so it looked like he was offering his ass to the larger boy. Zacharie placed a hand on his own slim hip, fingers splayed on the pale skin of his butt.

The Batter's dark eyes traced the curve of the pale globes. Eyes roaming over the exposed skin, running down the skinny legs. Then retracing their steps and going back to travel across the expanse of Zacharie's back, along his spine and up to the smooth unmarked skin of his slender throat. Then further till onyx eyes met silver. The grin was still in place but something new had replaced the playful mirth in Zacharie's eyes. Something that made heat curl in the Batter's stomach.

"Do you want a piece of this?" The question was quiet but almost deafening. Because of the easily read second meaning, the lack of joking, or how it echoed off the walls of the showers, neither knew. Perhaps all three.

And suddenly everything seemed hazy. The room to hot, and Zacharie much to far away. Batter didn't know what happened, in fact neither of the boys did. But it was like some fleeting magic had taken hold of them. Casting it's spell.

The Batter wasted no time, taking long strides and pinning the smaller teens lesser frame to the tiled wall with his own. The water pouring down on his back, fog curling around their feet at the second shower added more condensation. His length was already beginning to harden and from the pressure on his thigh, Zach wasn't fairing much better.

They didn't move. Just stared. Zacharie staring upwards, and The Batter's head tilted slightly down. Who made the first move neither could honestly say. But suddenly lips crashed together. And the dam broke.

Zacharie's body was now pinned between the wall and the Batters larger frame. His back pressed into the cold tiles his chest smashed against the batter's own. He decided to change that. Spinning the smaller boy around so his ass was now for his viewing pleasure. Hands placed on the tiles, keeping him upright. He turned his head, keeping his eyes on the batter. Ad their eyes met again, and The Batter leaned forward recapturing the tantalising wet lips of the other boy. Tongue easily slipping past Zacharie's pliant and willing lips. He hungrily explored the others mouth with his tongue. Tasting every and all corners of the other boys warm, wet let out a quiet moan, the Batter swallowing it, as their lips continued to clash. The sound going straight to his lower regions. Which he then rubbed between Zach's soft ass cheeks. Pulling a gasp and another groan from said boy, as he broke their lips apart.

Twisting one strong forearm around Zach's waist to hold him up since his legs seemed to have given out, while the other came around to offer his fingers to Zacharie. Who took them into his mouth, sucking and nipping. Slipping his tongue around the digits. Lapping the water from them. The Batter quietly watched cheeks tinted a slight pink, whether from arousal, embarrassment, or the heat of the shower, can't really be said.

Zacharie wasn't in much better shape, panting around the fingers in his mouth. Leaning heavily into the strong arms, since his legs didn't seem to willing to make some kind of compromise. His own cheeks a deeper shade of red, almost the same shade as his kiss swollen lips. His wet hair sticking oddly across his forehead.

The Batter seemed pleased with the wetness of his fingers and pulled them out of Zacharies mouth with a lewd pop. He snaked his hand back to the smaller teens rump. Circling a finger around the tight ring of muscles. Then slowly pushing the digit let out a small groan, pushing his ass back against the intruding finger pulling it deeper withing his heat. Batter let out a small, pleased growl, enjoying both the sight and feeling of his finger sliding into the twitching warmth of Zacharie's hole.

He soon added another finger, Zacharie letting more gasps and mewls slip past his lips. Rocking back harder on the now double digits. The Batter easily pushed and stretched the muscles. The warm water of the shower, both soothing the taunt muscles and making it easier to added a third finger, getting a small whimper from Zach at the slight burn. And no longer able to ignore the throbbing of his erection, The Batter began scissoring motion with his three digits. Speeding up his prepping.

By this point Zacharie was left just gasping and moaning out broken pleas. Shoving his ass back on the three for the pleasure they brought every time they pushing back in. Wanting eagerly for them to brush his prostate.

The Batter pulled the three fingers from him hushing Zach's whimpers. Zach didn't mourn the loss of the Batters fingers for long, as he felt the head of his cock press against his tight hole. Pushing just past the tight ring of muscles into the velvet heat. Zach bit his lip unable to differentiate from the pain and pleasure.

The Batter held himself back from just pounding the delicious burning warmth in front of him. Settling for pushing in slowly, letting inch by inch of his length disappear into Zacharie. Once swallowed down to the hilt, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. And waited a few moments for Zach to adjust.

But Zacharie seemed to want just the opposite, rocking back roughly on the hard, throbbing dick pressed inside him. Gasping when the head accidentally brushed his prostate. Eyelids fluttering he let out a shaky command.

"Move."

The Batter held still for a few more moments, planning to wreck the boy in front of him. But it seemed a few moments was moments to long. But in the long run the Batter was still pleased with the results.

" Come on!, " Zacharie whined " Fuck me! Fuck me till I can't stand!" Batter liked the sound of that very much and pulling back with a growl thrust back in with a vengeance. The sudden dick slamming into his prostate hadn't really been expected so Zach didn't blame himself for the loud moan that ripped itself from his throat.

The Batter had set a brutal pace, pounding the tight ass with vigor. Thrusting hard and fast into the clenching warmth.  
Zach seemed to like this much more than previous stagnance. As he rocked his hips back every time he pulled out. Moans and mewls echoing off the shower walls along with the sound of flesh slapping against each other.

Batter changed the angle of his thrusts and Zacharie's moans seemed to get that much louder, on the verge of screams. As this new angle allowed his prostate to be pounded. The clench of Zach's ass and the warmth curling in his stomach, told the Batter that he wasn't the only one close to release. So he slid his hand that had gripped the other boys hips, down to Zacharie's hard and dripping cock, that was flushed red against his belly.

He had not known he wouldn't even need to do this because the instant he started stroking Zacharie let out a cry and came shuddering. Splattering his seed against the tiled wall. The sudden clench ripped the Batters orgasm from him, and he thrust hard a few more times before spilling himself within the other teen, with a load groan.

They stood panting, trying to shake the haze that had settled. The Batter gently slid his wilting member from the others body. Untangling his arms and legs as well and stepping back. Zacharie's legs still couldn't seem to find themselves and he slid to the floor. The hot water still washing over him.

The reality seemed to sink in for both of them. But neither spoke. The batter turned, walked back to his shower. Throwing himself into the spray scrubbing a hand through his hair then turned grabbed his towel and marched out of the shower room. Leaving Zacharie still on the floor, and cum dripping out of his sore entrance.

* * *

I could continue this but I'm not sure, if I do then it will kinda just be more smutt X) This is also the first real sex scene I've done so apologize for the shittness. If people do think I should continue then any idea's for names for the Batter? I don't know if he has a canon name but he didn't in the game so...

Anyways Batter and Zacharie belong to OFF(game) made by Mortis Ghost go download it, it's free and awesome

And yeah hope you enjoyed, if you didn't I don't blame you.


	2. Chapter 2

((Update! Finally really sorry this took so long, but I had some major writers block and just couldn't seem to know what to write about next. Hope this chapter is to your liking, more notes at the bottom.))

* * *

Weeks after that day, nothing really changed. It wasn't like the Batter was expecting it to, well maybe he had thought it might have changed a little. But Zacharie didn't say a word. It wasn't like they had been 'friends' before the incident in the locker room. More acquaintances than anything. But the Batter had expected some type of change, even something minuscule. Maybe for it to be more awkward when they passed each other in the hall, or the heat he had felt in the shower with the other male to come welling up to consume him. But it didn't, nothing changed and life went on as usual.

All of the marks that he might have left on Zacharie were covered by the teens normal attire of sweaters, hoodies, and ever-present mask. His personality didn't change at all from what the Batter saw of it, the same quirky, odd, effervescent little weirdo he had always been.

Weeks crawled by and nothing changed until third period Science, which was one of the only periods the Batter actually shared with Zacharie.  
Their science teacher a tall slender man, with fiery red hair that he smoothed back yet the edges held a kind of fluffiness to them. It reminded the Batter of feathers. Speaking of feathers kept a bird in class, a brightly colored parakeet almost the same vivid shade of red as 's hair thus earning the rambunctious budgie the name Pheonix.

But announced they would all be required to do a reasearch project on a certain commonly used materials. This project would affect a large portion of there grade and they were required to have a partner.  
Of course at the mention of partners the room filled with a cacophony of excited chatter at the opportunity to work with a friend. This chatter died instantly as added he would be assigning partners, so that people would actually work on their projects instead of wasting all the time goofing off and then spending a week before the deadline mashing a punch of random facts and large colorful pictures into a presentation.

Really none of this effected the Batter, their was no one he really wanted to work on the project with. He would rather have done it on his own. But it really didn't matter, whoever it was he worked with, whichever classmate he was stuck with he would still finish the project on time and turn it in.

As names were listed off in pairs the Batter paid little to no attention. Waiting until his own name would be called. Turning he inspected the class lazily, other teens either groaning as they were paired with the less likable of their classmates and others who were throwing their hands into the air with whoops of triumph. Or the straggling group of students who had yet to be assigned a partner, praying to any and every god and deity they knew to get someone good.

As his eyes drifted they landed on the lone figure in the back, the last desk in the back row. Desk covered in graffiti and vulgar slang. But the occupant of the seat seemed completely at ease in the seat usually avoided by a large amount of the student body. Dark skinny jean clad legs pulled up against the black sweater hanging low on the slim frame. Mask in place as always, making it hard to actually understand what he was doing since his eyes were hidden from sight. It was completely possible he was asleep, or simply staring off into space. The Batter couldn't help but wonder exactly what was going through the other teens mind.

The memory of silver eyes flashed through his mind, and trailing along behind the silver eyes the memory of breathless moans, slick bodies, the wet slide of skin on skin. The tight heat, and intense pleasure, the taste of the pale body that was now hidden from his view.  
Shaking his head trying to dislodge the erotic images from his head the Batter turned his attention back to the front of the room, as his name was called. Fate seemed to have plans for him and the dark-haired teen because following the Batters name Zacharie's finished the pair.  
A knot seemed to settle itself in the batters stomach, whether from excitement, displeasure, or perhaps a mix of the two he had no idea. He turned to look back at Zacharie and found the dark holes that were the place holders of the mask wearers eyes had locked onto him.  
As the rest of the names were called he paid no mind, simply continued his staring contest with Zacharie's mask. When had finished students began to rearrange desk's and gather notebooks and pencils.

The Batters stood, scooping up his bag and slinging across his shoulder and strode to the back where Zacharie sat. He grabbed an unoccupied desk and pulled it close, not forcing them together or pushing it into an uncomfortable proximity. Just nearby only a few feet separating them.  
Silence fell over the pair, while the rest of the class fell into a chatter of things that most likely had nothing to do with the project. Batter wasn't really one for talk, never had been. He was more straight to the point and honest to a fault. But this was just awkward.

" Mr Japhet we're out of paper!" A student near the front of the room called out. The red-haired man turned only to have his suspicions confirmed. They were out of paper. Turning he looked across the sea of students.

" Does anyone want to volunteer to go get us more?" Apparently didn't think they could handle themselves the five minutes he would be gone. At first everyone seemed to just be contemplating if it would be worth it, but a pale arm shot up. Turning the Batter watched as Zacharie waved his arm back and worth. Spouting a mantra of.

" Me, me, me, me, me-"

"Yes, yes I see you Zacharie," The tall man sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, he looked to the masked boy. " You may go, but only as long as you take your partner." The Batter understood why would ask that, Zacharie had a habit of wondering off, often distracted from the original task. Sometimes the teacher's would have to send more students off to find him. " I expect you both back in thirty minutes, or less." And with that the teacher turned back to the group he had currently been assisting.

The Batter turned to look at Zacharie who was already out of his seat and off to the door. The Batter stood swiftly and followed after, it didn't take much effort to follow considering their height difference the Batters legs allowed him to gain a lot more ground in one step then in two of Zacharie's.

They made their way down the empty halls accompanied only by the sounds of their shoes against the linoleum floor. The Batter couldn't help as his eyes followed the slight sway in Zacharies hips, he did try to tear his eyes away. Not very hard, but he tried. As they continued their walk to the supply closet, the Batter's mind wondered. Usually it wondered to safe places, places that wouldn't possibly give him a hard on. But apparently today wasn't one of those days. Because his mind decided it wanted to reply the events prior to a week ago.

Pale skin, heat, lust. All of the heat and intensity came rushing back. The heat welling in his stomach, and his cock twitching in interest.  
By the time they made it to the supply closet, the Batter had a raging boner despite all the begging and pleading he had mentally been doing. But watching Zacharie walk ahead of him, pert ass moving back and forth had been a bit too much even for him.

Zacharie had yet to notice, so the Batter just needed to make it back to class. He was sure the walk back to class would give his dick enough time to calm down. Or if not he could excuse himself to the restroom and if it came to it maybe just skip the rest of class, but that was if things got desperate.

As Zacharie fiddled with the keys, Mr. Japhet had given him he got the door to the small, supply filled closet open. The Batter quickly glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. Trying to asses if Zacharie was aware of his rather embarrassing didn't seem to notice, so the Batter assumed he was in the home clear.

"Sooo...you need help with that or what?"

Or not.

The Batter stood silent for a few moments, trying to calculate just how long it had taken for Zacharie to notice. His thoughts went silent when he was pulled into the supply closet, door closing behind them. Trapping them in the dark enclosed space, practically pressed chest to chest. As his eyes became accustomed to the darkness. He was just in time to see Zacharie pull off his mask.

"What are you-?" The question went unfinished when Zacharie dropped to his knees in front of him. Silver eyes looked up at him.

"I don't do this for everyone, amigo. So don't get used to it." With that Zacharie seemed satisfied with his vague explanation and began to undo the Batters jeans. The Batter was clueless as why Zacharie would do this, as he stated before he didn't do this for everyone and that it was most likely a one time thing. But that's what puzzled the Batter the most, why was this a thing at all? Why were they doing this? How far were they gonna take it? Was this gonna be like the locker room incident? Were they gonna fuck and then be done?

His inner rambling ran short as Zacharie nuzzled the bulge in his boxers. The Batter let out a pleased hiss and looked down at the raven head that occupied the space near his crotch. Silver eyes shot up to look at him, then almost teasingly Zacharie licked the clothed covered organ. Earning another hiss.

He hooked his pale fingers around the edges and with a sharp tug brought them down, letting the batter's engorged manhood free. The taller teen bit back a groan as the cold air hit his vital regions.

Zacharie went still for a moment, mumbling something that sounded like. ' Can't believe that thing even fit inside me...' But then leaned forward ever so slightly letting his lips just brush the head of the erect cock in front of his face. The Batter shuddered at the contact, he was practically buzzing with anticipation. He wanted to see Zacharie's plush lips stretch around his dick. He wanted to feel his hot mouth. God he wanted it bad.

It seemed his desperate groan was taken into consideration because a few moments later the Batter felt a warm tongue stroke the bottom of his dick mapping out the large vein. Zacharie seemed to just be tasting at the moment. Letting his tongue explore and meander along the head of his cock.

The batter couldn't stand it much longer, the sight of the dark hard so close to his throbbing erection, a wet pink tongue licking along it as if it was a lollipop. He groaned and buried his hand in the dark locks and pulled Zacharie's mouth forward. Not roughly but enough to make the head of his cock push past plush lips.

The heat that enveloped his sensitive organ made him curse, holding Zacharie's head in place but not pushing anymore. He hadn't meant to force him at all so now he'd let the smaller male choose his own opening his eyes, that he hadn't realized had fallen closed. He looked down to see silver eyes looking up at him with dark lust swimming in them. This sent chills run down his spine yet at the same time ignited a fire in his stomach.

Zacharie turned his attention to the manhood that was currently taking residence in part of his mouth. Letting his tongue rub just under the head, then moving to swipe the small bit of precum that had leaked out the edges. Catching the bitter liquid on his tongue.  
He then pushed as much of the large length of the taller male as far into his mouth as it could go without choking. The batter nearly screamed, the sudden heat was so intense and amazing. He hadn't been ready for it. He still wasn't. But the feeling of the wet heat and warm tongue that continued to massage his cock was making his head spin.

Zacharie made a tight heat with his closed lips, and now as he bobbed his head. Tongue rubbing and tasting the Batter felt heat curling in his belly. Letting his head fall back with a groan, he gripped the midnight colored hair in his was messy, clumsy, and amateur and it was fucking amazing. At least in the Batter's opinion. Ever few minutes he would be unable to stop his hips from giving small, desperate thrusts. Listening to the small, suckling noises coming from Zacharie accompanied by the small moans and whimpers every time his cock pushed itself into his throat.

With a low groan the Batter could feel his orgasm closing in. He looked down to warn Zacharie but the sight of the smaller teen with his lips now red, and stretched around the girth of his dick which was wet with saliva, cheeks flushed pink and eyes closed brows furrowed in concentration. The Batter groaned again and gave another weak buck with his hips. The heat in his stomach continued to climb higher.

" Zacharie...gonna cum." He growled, gasping to just make it through the few words. He had expecting Zacharie to pull of and maybe let him finish himself off, but instead Zacharie suck harder. His head bobbing faster. With a deep growling moan he let himself get lost in the ecstasy.

The Batter was left gasping for breath as he finished his orgasm, still trying to grasp the fact that he had just blown his load inside Zacharie's mouth. His now softening cock was slowly released from its heated confines, it almost made the Batter want to whimper as the heat faded. Zacharie was now sitting on his knee's breathing deeply through his nose. Cupping his hands he let the white liquid spill from his lips to slender hands.

Still breathing heavily the Batter gazed around the supply closet till he found what he was looking for. Grabbing the paper towels he tore some off and handed them to the still sitting teen. Who took them and began to clean his hands. Tearing more off the Batter began to clean himself and proceeded to tuck his privates back into his pants.

Zacharie stood and seemed to be making his way to the door. Mask in hand, moving to place it back in its proper place concealing his the Batter grabbed his wrist, spinning him around and pressing him against the mask fell to the ground with a quiet clatter. A small surprised gasp left the smaller male's lips before being swallowed by the Batter who had locked their lips together.

" What are you doing?" Zacharie asked when their lips parted, he didn't look hostile,or disgusted just curious.

" Repaying a favor." The Batter stated simply. As Zacharie opened his mouth to protest, it was cut short as the Batter pressed his hand to his bulging crotch. A whimper let itself loose as the Batter pressed and massaged the jean covered erection. His other hand pinning both of Zacharie's hands above his head.

He continued this for minutes, pressing roughly making louder moans escape pale lips. Silver eyes clamped closed, eyebrows scrunched, head thrashing. The Batter found himself trying to catalogue each sound that escaped the smaller male.

" Take a...picture..it'll last...longer" Zacharie gasped out, trying to smirk playfully but failing as another loud mewl slipped out his mouth. The Batter wanted to make sure Zachaire couldn't utter another word, he wanted him to be a mess of pleasure and moans.

So he let his hand make quick work of the dark jeans, un-ziping them slowly. Then rubbing his boxer covered cock, getting a gasp and string of curses. The Batter felt his lips quirk, and then slipped his hand into the boxers. Gripping the other males genitalia. Zacharie bit down on his lips hard enough to break skin, blood oozing from the new wound. The Batter leaned in and lapped the crimson liquid away. Hand gripping Zacharie's penis more firmly, long strokes as he pushed his tongue into the warm waiting cavern of Zacharie's mouth. He swallowed each of Zacharie's moans and whimpers, his hand squeezing and twisting ripping gasp's from the smaller teen.

"P-please," Zacharie gasped "I'm s-so close." His head fell back giving the Batter access to his pale throat, which he took full advantage of. Licking and nipping at the unblemished skin. More groans escaped as the Batter sped up his strokes, adding more pressure. And before either of them could really process it, Zacharie opened his mouth in a soundless scream. Back arching pushing him closer to the taller teen. Cock throbbing in the Batter's hand as the white spurted from it, dirtying his hand.

They both stood quietly for a few minutes, letting Zacharie catch his breath. Finally letting go, the Batter turned and tore more paper towels off and handed some to Zacharie while using the rest to clean his hand. They bunched them into tight balls and tossed them into the corner with the other soiled balls of paper towels.

Zacharie looked less than presentable, though he was no longer sported a boner and he was tucked back into his pants. His cheeks were flushed, hair mussed, and clothes slightly askew. Picking up the fallen mask he covered his face from view and tied a tight knot behind his head. With what the Batter could only guess was glance, Zacharie turned and opened the door not waiting for the Batter to follow.

As they both made their way down the hall, they stood farther apart then they had before but it wasn't awkward. Just tense, as if they both were expecting the other to jump their bones. The silence stubbornly stayed in place as they made their way back to class.

* * *

((I hoped you enjoyed, next chapter will take a bit since I have no fucking clue what to do next. If you guys have an idea's or suggestion's please leave it in a review. Sex postions, and/or kinks and fetishes you wanna see happen, then leave 'em in a review and you'll probably see them in later chapters. Other things we need to talk about, is that the Batter's name will be Mitch in the next chapter, unless anyone has any other idea's then we're sticking with that. Also his hair? Anyone have any idea's? Maybe a ginger or white or blonde? Help me out next time :D))


End file.
